1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load transducers for determining loads exerted between two relatively movable members including both linear forces and rotational moments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transducers for determining rotational loads, as well as axial loads have been known. Load cells are commonly used for measuring moments as well as forces in desired planes. Usually the number of measurement axes in a single load cell is restricted, and where the needed measurements occur in several axes and also include several moments, the load cells presently are fabricated giving problems with hysteresis. The existing cells are quite large in size, and in other ways undesirable where a very compact, high strength low hysteresis transducer is desired.